


ten by ten (or: narcissism, but not really)

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is a Little Shit, M/M, ten and ten. just two ten's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ten Lee works long hours. He has bad posture. And spinal pains. And neck aches. He needs a way to solve his problems, except Ten Lee is particular. Nobody is really as good looking as he is. Except well, one person.
Relationships: Lee Ten/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul
Collections: Anonymous





	ten by ten (or: narcissism, but not really)

**Author's Note:**

> idk man. what is this. sorry. blame oomf.

Ten looked up from his laptop and sighed. It had been another, long, grueling day at his company. The coffee his p.a had brought him just before her shift ended was long cold, and he had the most painful crick in his neck and a muscle cramp in his hand. That was mostly his fault, since even after all these years at this very desk, designing and developing his brand, he had never made an active effort to improve his posture and so it had related in this : painful kinks and knots in his neck and his hands and up his spine. 

God, he really needed to sort that out. Maybe a visit to the masseuse was in order, or maybe he could hire a private trainer specifically for stretching.  
But that was another day's work, thought Ten, yawning and closing his laptop with a little more force than necessary. It made a tiny cracking sound as it closed. Oh well, he had to buy a new Macbook anyway.

Ten walked out of the office, out of his building, and sidled into his car, a sleek, powerful thing, and drove home with his foot glued to the accelerator. All he really wanted to do was sleep. This neck ache was creeping into a migraine.  
Ten reached his penthouse apartment, keyed in the code, and fell promptly into bed. And woke up feeling worse.

The following day at work was worse, and Ten could feel himself getting more irritable as the day went on. He had split coffee on his pants, and tripped over some fabric laying on the floor of the sewing department, and snapped at his p.a. He knew Amy wasn't paid enough for this. And he knew it was all due to his neck pains. The way he overdid hours and hunched his back as he drew designs upon designs. He can just hear his mother chiding him. "Straighten your back!" Well, it was too late for that now.

A few more weeks of complaints about his pains to all the people Ten could complain to (including, but not limited to : his secretary, his p.a, his mom, his close friend Johnny, his other friend Xiaojun, and the teen working the corner store ), he had gotten nowhere. Well actually, his friends and colleagues had offered him several different solutions, from bath water salts, to changing his diet, but Ten didn't find any of those options appealing. 

In fact, it wasn't until the day after he had complained to Xiaojun (Xiaojun had offered up a chiropractor, but Ten had declined, not wanting to trust his body with people he didn't know himself, so Xiaojun had instead offered to go on a relaxing brunch the next day, which Ten had agreed to), where he was seated in a quaint little cafe in the center of the city, did Ten see an actually viable solution to his problem.

Xiaojun had brought his best friend Hendery with him, citing that they had a business meeting later on, and that Hendery hadn't eaten either, so the obvious option was to bring him along. Hendery was a lively, vibrant thing, brightening up the brunch considerably, since Ten (and Xiaojun) looked half asleep. The work of a CEO is never completed within working hours, unfortunately. But Hendery brought a smile to the table, though uninvited. Ten wasn't annoyed at all. In fact, he was ecstatic, as Hendery quickly enlightened him of the existence of perhaps the most beautiful person Ten had ever seen (apart from himself, of course).  
The incredibly handsome man was Hendery's other best friend, Ten learned, who was a main dancer (Main Dancer!) in a group, and, that he also offered dance classes on the side. Ten saw the prices, though extortionate, it was a little price to pay to see That face. 

The moment Ten set his eyes on that little photo Hendery had on his phone of his other best friend, he was hooked. His eyes roved over all the little details of his face, trying to commit them to memory.  
His brain set off little fireworks, and he focused in the very same awed way they did when he saw one of his designs brought to life. From mind to paper to reality. That was what it felt like, seeing someone just like him, who was not him. God, he was so good looking.  
What a perfect nose, what lithe build, what sultry eyes. He was ethereal. He was perfect.

The alikeness of the two did not go unnoticed by anyone, for the reason Hendery showed that to Ten photo the minute he slid into the booth was because of the very uncanny likeness, and then the group had spent the next hour making sure Ten and his lookalike were not, in fact, twins separated at birth, or brothers from different mother's. 

As soon as it had been confirmed that, no, Ten and his copycat did not share any DNA (between frantic texts from Hendery to his friend and Ten double checking his birth records), Ten made sure Hendery booked a session with the elusive dancer for him, and punched his number into his own phone. Hendery had told Ten that he was good at yoga, good at stretching, and very, very, good with his hands. Maybe this dancer could sort out his pains. Maybe he could teach him how to dance. Plus (a huge plus), he was hot.

(so hot)(so maybe ten was a little narcissistic)(a tiny bit)

Ten smiled at the new contact, pressing 'New Message' to Lee Chittaphon.


End file.
